1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic circuits and, more specifically, to the transmission of digital data between two circuits in a system of master-slave type. The present invention more specifically relates to the conversion of digital signals between a first bus of twin-wire type (data and clock) and a second bus of single-wire type.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many systems of conversion or of interface between communication buses adapted to different protocols are known. Such systems are most often intended for multiple-wire buses on both sides.
It would be desirable to have a solution to enable a communication of master-slave type between two circuits, where the master device of the communication uses a bus comprising a data wire and a clock wire and where the slave device uses a bus comprising a single wire.
It would also be desirable to have such a solution even if the circuit operating on the single-wire bus draws its power supply from this wire.
It would also be desirable to solve the possible problems of synchronization of the exchanges between the two circuits.